The Darkness Village Joins the Chunin Exams!
by Entei Artist
Summary: [Part III of the Darkness Chronicles] Now with new pasts and thus new futures, can our beloved characters survive under the guidance of a teacher who threatens to stray the path of the shinobi?


**The Darkness Village Joins the Chunin Exams!**

**Part III of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Akari.no.Aizou**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Akari.no.Aizou, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Aizou is written by Akari.no.Aizou, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

Okay, I know you're going to go "OMG, but Mikomi was in your other story!" Yeah, well, I sorta changed up her past and the storyline, also. So this is like an AU to _Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi._

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 1 **

**Told by Mikomi Miyako**

The sky was dark, the shadowy clouds strolling along in a leisurely pace. I was still tired because I hadn't slept last night in my excitement. Groggily, I reset my alarm clock and progressed with my morning activities. I slipped on a dull, gray shirt with blue decorations and put my Jounin vest over it and decided that I would just wear the pants I usually used for training. My thick, dark hair was wild as usual and it took me a good amount of time to comb in and put it in my regular ponytail style. Breakfast was practically a feast. I had made it all last night while I was bored out of my mind – so bored that I raided the refrigerator and cooked every dish on the top of my head.

I grabbed my backpack, locked the door on my way out and made my way to the gates of the Darkness Village. I saw that I was the first there, so I sat on a bench and dozed off, eager to regain the sleep I had lost last night. I probably only got ten minutes of it, though. As I heard footsteps approaching, my head shot up in alarm. Realizing I was out in public and not in the sanctuary of my room, I relaxed.

"Good morning, Mikomi-chan," came the deep voice of one of my colleagues.

I looked up, smiling as I saw him. Just looking at him brought back the fond memories of the ninja academy and the childhood that came along with it. Okay, so I did have a _little_ crush on him when we were in school – even I hadn't shown it – but now we were good friends. I mean, I had a good reason to for having a crush on him – what girl wouldn't faint at the sight of him? He was handsome and kind and had beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the sea. But now we were _**just**_ friends.

"Hey, Takumi-kun," I greeted and motioned for him to sit next to me. He sat down with a smile.

"Excited, are you?" he asked, chuckling. "I can tell by the dark circles under your eyes."

"You know me all too well," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I don't blame you," he said. "But I'd hate to be a Genin again and go through the Chunin exams all over. I wonder what our students are feeling, the poor kids."

I nodded.

Time passed in silence, until Natari came. She was virtually the personification of loudness. (I don't think 'silence' was in her vocabulary. And neither was 'be quiet' or 'shut the crap up.') Kyoka was trailing her, shaking her head a grumbling some things about her friend.

"Mikomi-sensei!" they exclaimed as they saw me.

Natari Roo was a very hyper Genin. She was always enthusiastic about anything that we were going to do, and she never failed to mess up whatever plans we had in mind. She could be a very good ninja if she tried. She had short, light brown hair and mischievous gray eyes, and today she wore her usual outfit – a plain shirt without sleeves and some shorts, her weapon pouch strapped onto her right leg.

Kyoka Keitaro was Natari's best friend. Granted, she as quieter and less distracting than Natari. She was always focused on her task, even though she did make some crazy remarks on the way. Kyoka always kept her red hair long and neat, and she usually chose to wear a knee-length dress with slits on the sides for easy movement.

"I can't wait!" Natari yelled. "It's going to be so cool!"

"Yeah, so cool to see you get your butt kicked," Kyoka joked. "You should be careful, Natari. Saying things like that could get you killed. Didn't sensei just tell us yesterday to exercise caution when talking to the others? You don't know if they're more powerful than you or not."

"Yeah, whatever," Natari replied. "Who cares? We know we're one hundred times stronger than them!"

Well, they did have certain advantages over the others. They had two years of experience backing them up, which certainly comes in handy. But they really didn't need to brag about it.

"Hello," a soft voice said. "Good morning."

"Hey, Aizou," everyone said and added, "Hey, Shimizu." The cat that stood next to the girl gave a purr in acknowledgement.

Aizou was a strange one. She had dark hair that framed her pale face, and the quietest voice I've ever heard. I don't have a clue if the bandages on her throat have anything to do with it. Everywhere she goes, her cat, Shimizu, goes with her. Shimizu was a rather large feline.

Aizou wasn't on my team though; she was with Takumi. The last member of my team arrived next.

The boy gave no greeting.

"How are you today, Akahito?" I asked the quiet boy.

"Very well, sensei."

I have never understood this boy. Akahito Sekine was silent most of the time. He was very dedicated in his work, but almost never spoke to anyone unless spoken to. He wore a beige shirt and dark shorts, and his light brown hair looked unruly most of the time when they covered most of his aqua green eyes. He was very handsome, in fact, but his quite nature discouraged most people to talk to him. Most of his family life was unclear, and I wasn't even sure I wanted to know.

Hana and Hiroaki arrived together. They both said their hellos.

Hana Yoshinobu was a pretty girl with straight, dark hair and brown eyes. She wore sensible clothes, but they still had a sense of style to them. I didn't know that much about her, since she was also on Takumi's team.

Hiroaki Ayabito was a friendly boy with dark hair and clear blue eyes. He wore silver-rimmed glasses and usually dressed in whatever caught his eye first. I was pretty sure there was something going on between him and Hana.

Takumi did the honors of reading our "Mission Objectives" which were obviously to get to Konoha in one piece, take the Chunin exams there, and return safely. He checked roll, confirming everyone was here.

"Alright, everything is set. Let's go!"

This was going to be interesting.

-

**Author Notes:** It wasn't too bad, was it? I hope not… Review! Thanks!


End file.
